mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Wheelchair Guy/LilyBreez's version
Wheelchairs are usually associated with disability, but this old geezer is anything but disabled. Wheelchair Guy comes loaded with an arsenal of hazards, explosives, trash, and more trash. His attacks are hard-hitting and difficult to escape from due to their long range. Because of his weight, his air juggling game is impaired, to the point where he almost doesn't even have one. So, just like in the source game, he handles better while grounded. ) |Image = File:LilyWCGuyPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = LilyBreez |Downloadlink = Lily's M.U.G.E.N Cellar |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Wheelchair Guy is a six-button character with the potential to play both offensively and defensively. He is a very simply-formatted character with Specials and Hypers that are both accessible at the fingertips, and capable of taking away large chunks of the opponent's Life. The noticeably long reach of attacks like Sais and Wheel Attack can make it exceptionally difficult for the opponent to approach. However, with this long reach comes infinite priority, something nearly all of his Normals are plagued with. This gives Wheelchair Guy quite the unfair edge in most cases. His options are rather limited in terms of comboability, with the ranges of his Normals being quite inconsistent, making it ridiculously easy to misjudge distances, thus leaving Wheelchair Guy vulnerable. It's worth noting that Wheelchair Guy struggles to land hits in the air, caused by how fast his jumps are. In fact, jumping alone is a risk, as he could often end up flying straight into an attack. That being said, it is recommended to remain grounded, where Wheelchair Guy performs at best, and to only jump to bypass projectiles or other defensive plays by the opponent. While Wheelchair Guy handles poorly in the air himself, he wields many an option to punish airborne opponents from the ground. His Sais can be used to wobble the opponent back and forth for quite some time and use Boost Up as they descend, or he can down the opponent with a well-timed Flip Kick or Wheel Attack. One of his Special moves, Jet Loop, is designed specially for juggling the opponent in the air to rack up damage, and is a go-to option when performing combos. Reflecting how he plays in the source, Wheelchair Guy moves rather slowly, until he activates his rockets (which, here, is how he runs). Not only does this boost his movement greatly, but he can also ram into opponents to knock them down and corner them. This is both a strength and a weakness, as it may break his combos, and makes it harder to land attacks like Axe-termination. Wheelchair Guy's A.I. may take a short time to activate at the start of the round, but once it does, he becomes more hostile when approached. He may bombard the opponent with projectiles when they're far enough away, but he stops after a few uses so as to not spam them constantly. The A.I. is built to not attempt midair attacks, though that doesn't stop it from jumping as much as it does. It is mainly made to also punish the opponent as much as possible if they try to approach him from the air. The strategy lies in closing in on Wheelchair Guy as he tries to attack, preferably from the ground. It is advised to be careful while attempting to hit him, as he will occasionally use Trash Counter when least expected. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | Projectile is randomly-selected, and each has a set damage output| }} / | Angle varies with button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} / |Jump height varies with button pressed| | }} | }}}} / | | }} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 2000 Power| }} / | Uses 2000 Power| }} / | Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Opponent must have 250 Life or less Cannot be used on round 1 Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Trivia *Wheelchair Guy has winquotes against characters that do not exist. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters made by Charlotte the Jigglypuff Category:Characters made in 2018 }}